The adventures of Ashley Holystone Q&A
by wallanda
Summary: Post all your questions about this fan fiction of Pirate101
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Just had the strangest idea of creating a Q&A. I don't know, just came to me.**_

_**Well, you know the rules, ask anything from the story or game about the characters, their life, interests, hobbies, relationship. Maybe you have some questions for the author, as in me. **_

_**I do not know, once again, but since this is posted you can start asking right after I put the last dot...ok, lol.**_

_**Cya!**_

_**~~ wallanda~~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

''Hello, I've recently been getting tons of questions from my friends about Fair. Sooo this is going to be a little bit about her,'' I open the huge in front on the table. Mindy and Lily both widened their eyes.

'' Please, don't tell us you wont read the whole history about her,'' they scowled.

'' Of course not! My jawbone gets tired very quickly. Anywho, I believe the title is: _**Who **_**is _Fair Ashley? A biography''_**

_- Fair was borned in Mooshu. Her father, Richard Holystone, was a Don from Cool Ranch. He loved the skyways and traveled more often than any other rich guy. Once he decided to visit Mooshu, where he met Fair's mother-Amelia Woo. The Don fell deeply in love, and soon were engaged by a stupendous wedding. As tradition, families had to bring gifts for the happy couple. They were crowded up to their necks with presents, but the most important came up after nine months. Fair Ashley Holystone was born._

_Unfortunately, Amelia died in the process. Richard was left with his little helpless daughter. Mr. Holystone raised her with love, giving her everything but one thing...freedom. He was afraid something would happen to Fair, so he always made sure someone was accompanied wherever she went. Fair Ashley held the pressure tight, and silently thanked her father for keeping her safe and teaching for years. But what he didn't know, is that she had a spark for traveling too. Perhaps even a bigger one than her father. Of course, Richard Holystone took her to other worlds when it was necessary, however never let her wander off._

_When she finally celebrated her sixteenth birthday, Fair found the bravery to talk her father into agreeing to let her go. Fair wanted to attend the Academy of Sivella in Valencia. After a few arguments and time-outs, he prepared a ship at the end of the year._

_Valencia back then just started to build their Clockworks, while the battle against Polaris and Marleybone raged. Fair's Academy life was more perfect than you might think. After so long being her fathers_ sweet little pumpkin _Fair finally found her own path. She liked learning, all of the classes were her favorite. Especially Drama and Fencing. That's when she first picked up a sword and learned to defend herself. With her friend, Ridolfo Capoffero, she practiced everyday in class and after. Fair signed up and won almost all the duels the Spiral could offer._

_Three years have passed, when she one day got a letter about her father's death. As a descendant, she wield all of her father's treasure, including the Marleybonian Galleon he used to sail. But that wasn't all-it was also the time when the Armada began rising. Valencia shattered and became a Clockwork nation as we know it now. Art was taken, learning was canceled and almost forbidden, but there were some that stood up to the Armada. The Resistance. Captain Steed was their leader, who led young and tough people to victory. Fair Ashley and Ridolfo were one of them. _

_As the battle now grew against them and the Armada, Steed trusted Fair to deliver a letter to Captain Avery in Skull Island. Fair agreed to the task, but felt bad leaving her friends in these troubled times. With a little crew, Fair Ashley set sail the Marleybonian Galleon, who then was called _The Rodeo. _Her crew contained Birgus Latro. He wants had to keep watch of her back in Cool Ranch. Also a few monkeys, members of the Resistance, and Guinea pigs. _

_In Skull Island Captain Avery was eager to help out. He introduced a few people who might be useful, such as: Jack (who still had both eyes then), Hooktail (a monquistan pirate), Private Shepherd (who later became Sargent, as we know him) and Captain Ahab. They gathered a fleet and charged to help Fair Ashley._

_But Fair couldn't return to Valencia. On the way there, she met Marco Pollo. How it happened? Well, she saw Pollo chasing a shark pirate with something like a map one day. Fair Ashley schooled the pirate and returned the map. Marco Pollo begged her to join his adventure. The adventure to El Dorado. In the end, she agreed. Fair didn't tell anything her crew because of the danger Pollo spoke of._

_Being a part of Marco Pollo's crew, meant working together and protecting your mates. Fair's new friends were Egg Foo Young, Catbeard, Erica the Red, Christopher Clark and even a one-eyed Cyclops named Argos. They traveled across the whole Spiral, helping Pollo finish his map. Fair grew close to her new teammates in every battle they participated. Fair knew their thrilling journeys ended when Argos spotted a unknown stormgate. Pollo wished to investigate it, because according to his map, El Dorado had to be on the other side. And that theory was confirmed._

_In front of them was a golden pyramid, crowded with tons of gold treasure and artifacts. It was an amazing experience to see THIS island. But it was also a dangerous place. We didn't get much information about their travels in The City of Gold..._

_After the whole fuss in the City, Fair Ashley returned to Skull Island, just to find out the passage to Valencia was blocked! Fair felt rage for the Armada and began to gather her own crew. Birgus Latro, who she left in Skull Island, joined immediately. Unfortunately, the other members can't be listed here. We can only say Fair gathered up some loyal companions to fight with her and seek good...with a little piratin' on the way._

_Fair Ashley repainted and renamed her father's ship. It was now called_ The Golden Moon. _Her chosen flag ( a New moon hovering above waves ) hasn't rang a bell for quite awhile. But after a few of her generous deeds, the flag struck fear into the horrible men, while the people she helped never forgot the shining gold moon on the sail. It is said, that Fair Ashley gave out miniature crests to her mates and allies. The people that we saw with her crest had used it as necklaces, broaches, buttons, rings...any kind of jewelery, so to say._

_Fair Ashley Holystone had many_ titles:

Democrat of Skull Island

Enemy of the Crown in Monquista

Wanted in Valencia by the Armada

A legend in Cool Ranch

A honored guest in Mooshu

A mysterious lady in Marleybone, or The Purple Panther

And a messenger of Poseidon in Aquila...

I suddenly slam the book shut.

'' Ok, you know what?'' I look up at everyone,'' This kinda counts as a prologue to Ashley's original story,''

'' And I must say, it's very interesting,'' Ashley says next to me. Her legs were crossed while she drank moolong tea. Mindy and Lily commented:

'' Speak for yourself, to us it was boooring!'' Lily added,'' Seriously, I almost fell asleep,''

'' Yeah?'' Dino answered from the fireplace,'' Well Antonio's literally asleep,'' everyone turned to the boy who was dreaming on the couch. Antonio's curls and outfit were a total mess. Oscar shook him roughly.

'' Uh, what?'' Antonio jumped in his seat.'' I was listening!''

'' Oh really?'' I said, staring at him with a grin,'' then would you mind telling us all the twenty-three pages I read out loud?''

'' Twenty...three?'' Antonio muttered. But then he took a deep breath and...'' Fair was borned in Mooshu. Her father, Richard Holystone, was a Don from Cool Ranch. He loved the skyways and traveled more often than any other rich guy. Once he decided to visit Mooshu, where he met Fair's mother-Amelia Woo. The Don fell deeply in love, and soon were engaged by a stupendous wedding. As tradition, families had to bring gifts for the happy couple...,''

**After thirty minutes**

Antonio rubbed his cheeks.'' Ow...my jaws hurt,'' we stared at him with disbelieve.'' What?''

Ashley chuckled.'' You're a really good listener,'' Oscar nodded, agreeing with her. I clapped my hands.

'' So, I hope this answered all the fallowing questions I've been getting,'' sighed,'' if not-it's more pain for me,'' My characters laughed, probably thinking I was kidding. The giggles were followed by a cheerful _Bye _to everyone who's been reading this history lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

'' Oh, can we read this time?'' Lily and Mindy pick up the few letters on the table.

'' Knock yourself out,'' I reply and take a cookie from a blue jar, then comfortably sit back in the couch next to Setting Night. The twins unfold a letter and read out loud: _**Kigsisle's games are made of all kinds of references, but you add more of them. Why?**_

'' Figured the story might be more fun that way. Plus, seeing the old TV shows of Disney's Zorro kinda made me want to put in Bernardo in Cool Ranch too, If you're referring to that. There are more to come, but I can't remember a lot,''

'' _**Who are Dino and Antonio based off? They don't seem like the original storyline characters,** _''

'' Dino's my friend on the game. He's really nice and we have laughs and discussions every time we log on. But he's not the certain _serious _type you usually find him in the story. Although Dino still likes being the commander and gets pretty good with planning in some situations,''

'' Serious?'' Dino cut me off.'' I'm not like that all the time, I can still have fun!''

'' Oh?'' Ashley looks at him,'' When's the last time you've been to a party?''

'' Well I missed the Halloween party, because _someone _wanted a darn lift to the West,''

Antonio pulls an innocent face.'' Don't look at me, I don't have a ship or anything. And those gloves were important to deliver...''

'' Oh yeah, speaking of which. Antonio de Alviar just came to my head. I needed a little silly character, but romantic. Figured to add the comedy rather more suspense. I kept sketching how would Antonio look like, when I finally made up my mind. Then there went his story...but I don't want to spoil it, yet,'' I quickly said noticing Antonio turning slightly pale.

'' Um...'' Mindy stares at me for a while.'' Isn't it a random-chapter-story?''

'' Yes, but Antonio's kinda takes part a little later...where the game company hasn't created. It's a spare thing that I might use someday,''

Lily shrugs and reads the other question.'' **_Is there gonna be a pet? For Ashley I mean,''_**

'' As a matter of fact, yes,'' I answer.'' About in the end of Cool Ranch,'' Lily then suddenly throws the letters away.

'' That's it for now! So what is Ant's story, Wallanda?''

'' Do you really think she'll say it out loud till the Q&A is on?'' Ashley backs me up.

'' No,'' Mindy replies.

'' But we wanna know. Is it bad? Did he do something horrible?''

Sen hits the wooden floor with her staff.'' Girls, watchers are giving the questions. Not you,''


End file.
